


You Own Me (Cum and Get Me)

by Fudgyjammy14



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Horny Junhoe, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 17:11:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17729357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fudgyjammy14/pseuds/Fudgyjammy14
Summary: Junhoe curl in his bed, so lonely. He misses his Kimbob hyung.





	You Own Me (Cum and Get Me)

Since Jiwon is busy these days with their upcoming sub unit with Donghyuk.

His thighs clench the pillow. “Uh, I’m out of control already” Junhoe whispered

His ass twitches as a bunched bit of blanket grinds between his cheeks. 

Junhoe feels a phantom dick teasing him. As he bite his pillow. 

Junhoe is talking with his purple pillow while Jiwon appear in his thoughts. 

“You’ve been in this bed with me all night, haven’t you? Sleeping so soundly as I writhed beside you. 

I’m sleepless and loopy. 

All I can think of is how delicious you taste when you grab my throat and lick my lips. 

Roughly. You assert yourself and I gladly submit. You’re such a powerful top.” 

He imagined Jiwon’s fingers replace his pillow. 

Because Jiwon knows Junhoe have such a weakness for oral stimulation. 

He stimulate Junhoe and he yelp. 

“Uh hyung ~~ “while calling Jiwon desperately..

“You tease my lips and my cock feels so needy.

Thirsty. 

I want to suck you. Any part of you. 

I need your flavor, please hyuung. 

Let me taste you. Oh yes. 

Those fingers are rolling my eyes back so far in my head. 

I can see you better now in my fantasy world. 

It’s so real. 

You’re inside me “ Junhoe mumbled.

Junhoe can’t resist it anymore. He freed his needy cock and start massaging it. 

“uuuh hyuuung, where are you” he whispered as he pants from the sensation.

Soon enough, Jiwon finally arrived in their dorm. 

He checked the entertainment room and the kitchen if his Junhoe was there. “Uh no one’s here”

Jiwon peak into Junhoe’s room, “baby, are you still awake? I’m he-re “

Jiwon wasn’t able to finish what he’s saying because he’s shocked from what he saw.. 

“uh hyung, you came earlier than I thought” Junhoe stopped touching himself. 

Jiwon can’t help but to smile from what Junhoe’s doing, he knows Junhoe misses him that much. 

But he can’t help but to feel turned on from the sight of Junhoe touching himself.

Jiwon: Junhoe, what are you doing baby? You wanna put on a show for me, love? 

Show me how messy and fucked out you can get just from me watching you touching yourself baby? 

Aww that's my good dumb baby, show me what a pretty mess you are. Damn baby..

“ uuuuuh… mmmm.. hyung ~~ fuck me. Please. I really miss you” 

Junhoe cutely but seductively asked his boyfriend while leaning slightly on his shoulder

Jiwon: such a desperate needy you are. Go on baby, stand up and show me what's mine. 

So pretty. You're that desperate to get fucked, baby? 

You want your daddy to take care of you? 

Uhmm.. maybe I'll reward my pretty hoe for being so good.

“ummmm, yesss please hyuuung. I need you to cum inside me, fill me with your hot cum” 

Junhoe answered while touching Jiwon’s crotch

Jiwon: Oh baby, you think because I'm nice I won't punish you for being a needy slut and touching what's mine? 

Your pleasure is mine love, I'm the one who controls it. 

Now won't you be a good princess baby for me? 

“yes daddy, I’ll be good to you and yours only” Junhoe seethed while he slowly undressing himself

“In. Out. Deep. No mercy baby. You’re so ready and so am I. “ with deep raspy voice, 

Jiwon slowly licked Junhoe’s ear down through his neck

“Uh daddy, I do not cum unless you say. I am a good toy. 

I’m dripping so much now from waiting for this hyuuung, please do it now” while Junhoe caressing Jiwon’s face down to his chest

Jiwon bite Junhoe’s shoulder and start licking his neck and chest. He drown him with his tongue.

Junhoe open his mouth whenever he feel Jiwon nearing it.

“I love a relentless top” Junhoe purred as he close his eyes from the sensation his getting from Jiwon

“uhhhh babe, you making my cock hard as a stone” Jiwon replied as he toss Junhoe around on the bed. 

Jiwon unbuckle his shorts and slide it down together with his underware. 

Junhoe moan from what he’s seeing.

“You are my absolute owner daddy,I need you please, you know you’ll always own me no matter what.” Junhoe mouthed

Jiwon tease Junhoe’s hole with his fingers, he started to lube it with Junhoe’s own pre cum. 

Jiwon spreads Junhoe’s juices on his dick.

Koo Junhoe might actually faint from how lost he is in this moment 

Jiwon tease a bit with his perfect tip at Junhoe’s tiny butt hole. 

“Such a delicate looking thing but you’re up for punishment baby aren’t you” Jiwon whispered to Junhoe. 

He pushes down on his dick and thrusts hard. 

The couple moans loudly. “ummmmm”

Junhoe is screaming.He’s in paradise.

“You’re making me feel so good princess” Jiwon flirtatiously whispered to Junhoe as he thrust in deep and stay there.   
He tease and pull out of Junhoe. 

He stroke his cock once and stick it back. Jiwon’s hand covers Junhoe’s mouth. 

“uh baby you smell so good” Jiwon continually complimenting his boyfriend. 

Jiwon thrust so hard and fast making Junhoe moan so loud 

“hyuuuung im gonna –“ 

“spill it out for my princess,cum for daddy” Jiwon answered

Junhoe spilled his cum to bed sheet and to Jiwon’s hand as Jiwon leaked slowly and enthusiastically

“ummmm baby, you really taste so good” as he pound Junhoe harder before he released his massive loads onto Junhoe’s hole 

Junhoe fall into a rag doll pose - exhausted and satisfied beyond belief. 

He close his eyes and wait to feel Jiwon curl in bed next to him.

He faced his Kimbob hyung before closing his eyes again.

“I love you hyung” he said

“I love you Junhoe, my Koo Junhoe, my princess,my baby. Now sleep,we have an early schedule tomorrow” Jiwon answered as he placed his arms onto Junhoe’s waist.


End file.
